Born to Die Tour
The Born to Die Tour is the first worldwide concert tour by Lana Del Rey. It was in support of her first major-label album Born to Die. It began on September 14, 2011 in New York City, United States, and ended on September 25, 2012 in London, United Kingdom. Background The 2011 leg of the Born to Die Tour was originally announced in August and September of 2011 with only four scheduled dates at very small venues in Berlin, London, New York, and Los Angeles. The shows sold out so quickly that Del Rey rescheduled all of them and moved them to bigger venues as well as adding many more dates to the tour to accommodate more fans.Lana Del Rey on Facebook: "Hi guys- We're rescheduling the U.S. and European tour..." The tour technically began at a secret concert in New York City on September 14, 2011, where Del Rey performed under the stage name "Queen of Coney Island",Stereogum - "Lana Del Rey @ Glasslands, Williamsburg 9/14/11" making the second show of the tour (November 4th in Manchester, United Kingdom) her official live debut as Lana Del Rey. The 2011 leg ended on December 7th in Los Angeles, United States, at the Troubadour. The 2012 leg of the Born to Die Tour was originally composed of three residency concerts in Los Angeles at the El Rey Theatre and three in New York City at Irving Plaza.MTV News - "Lana Del Rey Announces L.A. and NYC Residences" Various headlining shows in Australia were later included in the tour schedule, as well as many dates for music festivals across Europe and Oceania. The tour concluded on September 25th, in London, United Kingdom, at the 2012 iTunes Festival. Setlist 2011 leg The setlist for the 2011 leg of the Born to Die Tour contained 12 songs. 10 from Born to Die, '' 1 unreleased song, and 1 other song that was used as an intro to the show. # "Prelude" (Intro) # "Without You" # "Born to Die" # "Blue Jeans" # "Radio" # "Million Dollar Man" # "Video Games" # "Summertime Sadness" # "Dark Paradise" # "You Can Be the Boss" # "Diet Mountain Dew" # "Off to the Races" Notes: On September 14, 2011, Del Rey performed "Dark Paradise" and "It Was a Very Good Year" by Frank Sinatra, but did not perform them on any other date of the tour. The only time on the tour Del Rey performed "Diet Mountain Dew" was on November 30, 2011, as an encore. 2012 leg The setlist for the 2012 leg of the Born to Die Tour contained 12 songs. 10 from ''Born to Die, 1 from Paradise, and 1 cover. # "Blue Jeans" # "Body Electric" # "Born to Die" # "Lolita" # "Summertime Sadness" # "Without You" # "Million Dollar Man" # "Heart-Shaped Box" # "Carmen" # "Video Games" # "Radio" # "National Anthem"[http://www.setlist.fm/search?query=tour:%28Born+to+Die+Tour%29&artist=13d391fd Setlist.fm - Born to Die Tour] Tour dates 2011 leg 2012 leg Cancelled shows References Category:Tours